


The Doctor's Wife

by nevergotwings



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. She's waiting for his return. <br/>Possible series?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Wife

"And make sure you tell this guy every day that daddy misses him."

Those were the last words that she'd heard her husband say before he left for Mars and she reflected on them daily while sitting on the porch of their home in Connecticut, the not so small black and white husky curled on her lap. It wasn't that Amelia Beck was upset that Chris was going to space - they've been through distance before when he went through medical school and did his time in the reserves - but it just struck worry in her. Yes, signing up for the program, she knew what they were in for but still.

Every night when she sat out to enjoy the night sky and write in the notebook he bought her, she mused on both the good and bad of his travels in space.

But he was scheduled to come home tomorrow with the crew member everyone believed to be dead. Mark Watney. America's hero.

_You'd better invite that man over for a good dinner. After that long on Mars, he deserves it._

She tucked the pen inside the black notebook covered in moon cycles, petting the dog on her lap with a soft smile. "He'll be home soon, Eros," Amelia told the dog.

\--

The next evening, she was curled up on the couch with Eros watching a show. Apparently, the landing was happening the next day according to an email she got from Chris that morning. Snug in an old black NASA sweatshirt and shorts, Amelia expected the night to go over without any bumps. The mental countdown of the hours until Chris was home was everpresent, though. "A couple more hours, pal."

The dog's ears perked slightly before his head bolted up from where it had been resting on her knee. At first, she thought it was because her phone went off. But then the doorbell rang, which faltered her previous suspicion.

Amelia got to her feet with Eros running to the door ahead of her while his tail wagged wildly. A glance through the window and there was Chris, a shiteating grin on his face. "Christopher!" she shouted, not even able to find an ounce of anger that he was suprising her. The door was unlocked and quickly thrown open before she jumped him, arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug. "What the hell?!"

"Surprise," he managed to say, coughing once. "Loosen up on the neck, hun. I like breathing air."

She loosened her arms to pull back enough so she could get a good look at his face. "I thought--"

"Again, I say surprise."

A bark from Eros after his words had him smiling, glancing to the dog that was giddy at their feet. "We're both happy to see you, but I called dibs weeks ago. He knows that." Amelia shrugged, cracking a small smile. "Now get in here already."

She tugged him inside with a kiss, Eros scurrying around by their feet as the door shut. 


End file.
